


Why did you choose me?

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	Why did you choose me?

Even after 50 years of marriage, Alec still had his doubts. He was getting older, his hair was greying, his face was lined with wrinkles and he groaned when having to get out of his chair, something that Magus found adorable but Alec hated it. It was a consent reminder that his days were coming to an end, that his days with his husband were coming to a close. Alec could feel himself being grumpy, Magnus would leave the milk out and he would snap at him. Magnus would leave the front door unlocked Alec would snap. Clothes left on he floor, snap. Magnus getting home late, snap. But magnus being his happy-go-lucky self just ignored it, he would lean over and give Alec a kiss then continue on hs way. But it was one such night that Ale snap turned into a fight. 

“God Magus! How many time do I have to tell you, Lock the front door!” Alec yelled slamming the door behind him. Magnus was sitting on the lounge reading and didn't even look up as hs husband raged into the room.

“Good evening my love.” He said softly not taking his eyes of the book in his lap, ignoring Alec’s tone. But Alec wasnt having it. 

“No. Its not a good evening. My husband keeps leaving the front door open.” Alec snapped throwing his bag down. “How many times do we have to go over it Magnus?” Magnus still didn't look up, but his hand twitched with annoyance 

“I dont know my love. But I’m sure you will tell me” He said, his hand tightening on his book. 

“Yes I will! and I will keep reminding you! I'm not always going to be here!” He yelled. Magnus threw down his book, blue magic sparking at his finger tips. 

“You think I don't know that! You think I don't know that in 20, 30 years I’m going to be alone again!” Magnus yelled, the vase next to him shattering. 

“Then why did you choose me?” Alec yelled, “You could of had a nice immortal husband...or wife! Something that could stay with you!” 

“Oh dont start!” Magnus said brushing past Alec and walking into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. “We are not having this conversation again. We are married, I picked you case closed.” She said uncorking a bottle of wine. 

“and you regret it sometimes, I can tell. I can see it.” Alec snapped. Magnus rolled his eyes, then slammed down the opened bottle of wine.

“Fuck you! I have put up with you yelling at me for the last year. So when my husband decides to come back give me a call. In the mean time go fuck your self” He yelled rushing to the door throwing it open, then in the shimmer of a portal he was gone, leaving Alec standing in the kitchen with a pool of wine forming on the floor from the broken bottle.


End file.
